


I FELL IN LOVE WITH MY NEIGHBOUR

by RozettaCrowne



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Romance, Sex Toys, Shipping, Sweet/Hot, Vanilla Kink, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozettaCrowne/pseuds/RozettaCrowne
Summary: This work of mine was originally written on Asian Fan fics but I finally transferred it over here. Hope you all enjoy it.
Relationships: BLACKPINK Ensemble/Everyone, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Chaerin | CL, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lee Chaerin | CL/Park Sandara | Dara
Kudos: 10





	1. The Book Signing

_**Rosé's POV** _

Just as I was backstage of the event I received a notification on the new book that I wrote. In the notification It was about the rankings for this months best light novel authours. Which to my shock I was placed #1 in this months rankings.

Ok before we proceed let me introduce myself. I am Park Chaeyoung, a Light Novel author and illustrator. I write books and do art for a living, and I earn a huge amount of money every month which makes me rich. I have been doing these jobs ever since I was at the age of 12. I love writing and drawing as well as creating. I am grateful for my Job because it allows me to meet new people and allow me to play around with many genres.

Well today I am on my way to a book signing event to sign my books for my fans. I am grateful for them because they allow me to keep doing the things I love to do.

As this is a new series that I am writing I am excited and nervous at the same time. I hope that this series will do well.

As I am backstage of my book signing my heart was beating so fast, because this is my first ever book signing. It's making me nervous to meet my fans I am afraid I may stutter or even say the wrong words. I am trying to stay as calm as possible.

As the MC of the event was calling out for my name to appear, I fixed my clothes and my hair to appear proper and neat for the fans. Once I got behind the table, many of my fans we screaming and shouting for my name. Which I didn't know how much they love me until today.

I held on to the mic and said to my fans " Thank you all for being here supporting my books and I hope to keep giving all of you new content as well as many of my Art pieces as well. This has been a great pleasure for me to meet all of you lovely people. I love you all. " and to my surprise I said the words I wanted to say even though I felt like I stuttered a little.

I sat down and behind the table and took a sip of water from the water bottle that was prepared for me on the table. As my fans were lining up for my autograph I felt a little bit at ease knowing that it was all my hard work.

I signed every single books of the people that attended this event. It made me so happy that I could interact with my fans and it made me feel satisfied that I could put a smile to their faces.

I went back backstage to get my things and leave for home as today was a tiring but good day. I got into the car and rested up since it was about dinner time. So I figured why don't I call delivery for pizza since I am craving for it.

As I got home I turned on the TV and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The first thing I turned on to was an advertisement for a new clothing collection from the brand that I always buy from. Even though I may be a nerdy girl but I still love fashion. Fashion has always made me feel good, as it allows me to express myself.

So I looked up online from my favourite shop and saw this beautiful top that had a huge rose print on it with the wording " Playing With Fire " on the rose. So excitedly I went to take my card from my wallet to key in my details to buy 2 of the same top but in different colors, one is pastel pink the other is in black.

After I made my payment I immediately changed out of my clothes to get comfy. I head to the dinning room to have my dinner while I have my laptop in front of me while I do my business.


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 2 chapters for this fic so far. So bare with me and hope you like my stories.

_**Rosé POV** _

I went to bed last night feeling so good and I felt that I could just spoil myself with a drink at Starbucks. I quickly got myself out of bed to brush my teeth and wash my face to feel refreshed. I went to my closet to see what I felt like wearing today, so I picked out a lilac blue dress with some long white socks for the day. I felt like looking cute today and let my hair down and wearing some light makeup.

I went out of of my house in a happy mood as I swing my small pastel purple bag from side to side. As I walk to the train station to head to town I picked up the daily newspaper at the convenience store near my home.

As I check the newspaper I saw that there was an Art convention coming up in tokyo and thought of going to check it out. I continued to walk to the train station and head down to tokyo to do some shopping.

As I got off to my stop I exited the station and head to Starbuck, to get my favourite Cotton Candy Frappuccino and head towards the mall. I went into the mall and head to the makeup department and looked around to see if there are any new makeup. Which while looking around I stumble upon an advertisement that is of a open makeup class for changing up the day to day looks.

I walked up to one of the staff working there and asked them "Is the class free? If it is I am interested in attending. " And the staff replied saying "Yes it is free Miss, you may attend the class for free. The class starts tomorrow in the early afternoon."

So I got the pamphlet from one of the staff and read the details so that I can remember. After that I went to find my friend who is working at an accessories shop while feeling excited.

And that was how my day went for today.

So as we proceed to the next day, I woke up earlier than usual to prepare myself for the class.

Before I left the house I check myself in the mirror to see if I look ok today. And I nod to myself thinking "Ok Rosé, you are looking awesome today." As I didn't want to waste time I quickly make my way down to the mall that I went to yesterday.

Knowing that this class is gonna be so epic, I am so excited to learn a lot on how to do my makeup. Haha I have always wanted to learn how to change up my makeup styles and to look pretty. Which I think going for this class is gonna be so fun.

Once I got there there was already all the chairs being set up having a goodie bag on each of them. They were prettily set up with a nice pale pink satin ribbon around the back of the chairs. As I was the earliest person there, I took my seat in front of the stage but at the side.

As time when by that was when the class was about to start. Seeing as the teacher had to come out to put her notes on those high tables, the teacher looked so elegant. From there I was starstrucked and looked at her nametag that says "Jennie."

As she was neatly placing her notes we somehow made eye contact and it felt intense for some reason. She had really beautiful eyes that shaped like cats eyes. And before I knew it, I was blushing by just looking at her.

I don't even know her but I am already blushing so much, which I tried to not let her discover me blushing. I know in myself that I don't just blush easily for anyone, what more I am blushing for a girl that I just met and I don't even know her.

Oh my gosh how do I handle the whole session then. Someone help me from blushing too much!!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @wifeytoaisha | @femmelesking 
> 
> Insta : @harajuku_unicorn (main)


End file.
